Starry Night aka Taming
by Taismo-89
Summary: A brotherly fluff between Martin and Mina Kratt. Wild Kratts belongs to PBS. Mina belongs to me. Plus, references to The Little Prince.


**Wild Kratts belongs to PBS. Mina belongs to me.**

**Plus, references to The Little Prince.**

* * *

Mina was sitting in the Tortuga's shell, observing the starry sky. She usually did this anytime she felt lonely. Somehow, this always made her feel better when she was guardian of the Earth Gem.

Suddenly, she heard a soft howl. She looked into the voice' direction, and saw Martin observing her from the shell's opening. He climbed up and sat close to her. She sat on his lap, as she heard him howling a little more.

"Wow…" Mina looked at her "big brother". "How did you knew that i love this sound?"

"I didn't." Martin said. "I just thought it would be a good idea. That's the way wolves tell each other their location." He howled once more, this time lowly, and embracing his little sister. She giggled and laid her head on his chest, hearing his heartbeats. Then, she looked up at the sky.

"By the way, little sis, why you're still awake?" The Kratt in blue asked, caressing her soft white with black stripes hair.

"Hmm…'m not tired." Mina said. "I was observing the stars. For some reason, this always made me feel better when i felt…lonely…"

"Lonely?" Martin asked, confused. "You know you're never lonely now, sweetie. You have your big brothers now."

"I know, Martin…" The hybrid answered. Then, she stopped talking not knowing what else to say. Why did she felt so lonely, by the way?

Martin looked up at the sky, observing the stars. "Beautiful, huh? I always loved to observe the stars." Then, he remembered of some stories his father told him and Chris. "I remember our father telling stories about a man in the moon…and abouts stars and souls…"

"Stars and souls?" Mina asked, curious.

"Yes. He told us once…that good people and animals in the planet become stars in the sky when they die. He told us this once…when one of our creature rescues failed…*flashback*

_We found a wounded baby bird. He was barely breathing when he founded him. We took him home and took care of him. We gave food…water…even Heidi watched him._

_Heidi was our St. Bernard dog. A very loyal friend._

_She woke us up on the next morning, and…we saw the baby bird wasn't breathing anymore. He was dead._

We buried him close to the oak tree where we found him. Then, our father told us about the Stars and the Souls." Martin looked up. "Who knows? Maybe the baby bird is still there. And maybe Maxilla is there too."

"Who?"

"Maxilla. She was a monarch butterfly. We followed her through all the Butterfly Migration. It was hard for me to see her die. i mean, i know it's normal for insects to lay eggs…and then die…" He looked down. "It's as a famous writer once said:_ "__You become responsible forever for what you've tamed.__"_"

"What is "tame?" Mina asked, never hearing that word before.

"It means to establish ties."

Seeing that Mina still haven't understood the meaning of "Tame", he remembered of a book his brother was reading. A book about a little boy who lived in an asteroid.

He grabbed the book on his backpack and showed Mina a page of it.

_"Just that: to me, you are still nothing more than someone who is just like a hundred thousand other people. And I have no need of you. And you, on your part, have no need of me. To you I am nothing more than someone like a hundred thousand other people. But if you tame me, then we shall need each other. To me, you will be unique in all the world. To you, I shall be unique in all the world…." _

Mina's eyes glowed. "Wow…"

"See? That's just the way i feel about every single creature i name. And this includes Maxilla." Martin explained. "Everytime i gave them a name…i start taming them. This makes each of them unique for me…and…makes it really hard to say goodbye…"

"Hmm…" Mina thought for a moment. "So…in this case…my big sister tamed me…"

"Really?" Martin never heard that much about Mina's big sister.

"Like i told you all when we met, she was the first guardian of the Earth Gem.

_When i was born, she was the one who gave me my name: Wilhelmina. Since them, she took care of me, on the temple._

_Until the day a monster entered the temple. She fought till her last breath. Once i noticed…i was alone…"_

A tear escaped Mina's blue eyes. "You think…she's now a star in the sky?"

Martin wiped a tear. "The nicer this person was, the brighter her star is." He embraced her tightly. "Maybe that's why you feel lonely…because you miss the one who tamed you…"

Martin was right. She missed her sister…very much. "Yes…now no one is taming me…"

"Don't be silly, sweetie. Now…we are the ones taming you." The Kratt in blue said, looking at her. "It's the time that you waste with the ones you tame that makes them important. You're very important to us now, Mina. We're taming you. I'm taming you too. And i don't feel like stopping this…ever."

A star sparkled in the sky, calling their atention. "That one has a really strong light." Martin observed. "Maybe it's your sister."

"Yeah…i guess you're right." Mina said, looking at the sky. Suddenly…she didn't felt lonely anymore. She had people who cared for her by her side.

People to tame her.

People that would see her as unique.

A family.

"Thanks, Martin." She looked up to his blue eyes. "I love you." She leaned her head on his chest, hearing his heartbeats again. They were in sync with hers.

Martin felt her sleeping on his lap in no time. He carried her to his blue hammock on the Tortuga.

"Good night." He whispered, kissing her cheek. "You're never alone, Mina."

Soon, they were asleep in each other's arms. Mina finally felt that she was still being tamed. That she belonged somewhere.

That she belonged somewhere.


End file.
